


【贺红】 隐罪02

by CChai_99



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M, 伪父子 - Freeform, 年下, 年龄差, 强强
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99





	【贺红】 隐罪02

正文

 

月末，步禁堂外几百个人分列排开，中间道上伫立着一个一米五高的大鼎，里面插着三根两指宽的香。莫关山戴着副墨镜，站在堂内的匾额下，左右副主分立两侧。

锣鼓一响，头发灰白的老人出了列，手背在身后，念长篇大段的话。在场的人都挺直腰背，听得格外认真，现场气氛肃穆，在举行极其重要的仪式。

“一杯酒，敬天地！道义两相知！”碗里酒水往天上泼，哗啦坠向地面。

“二杯酒，敬故人！魂灵常在，后人缅怀！”碗里酒水倒在鼎内，与厚厚的香灰融在一起。

“三杯酒，敬新堂主！云程发轫，光耀胡华！”碗里酒水落入喉中，黑发青年抬手一掷，哐啷声响，众人振臂高呼，气势磅礴。

宣誓礼完毕，莫关山摘了墨镜，坐到正厅中央的黄花梨椅上。贺天站在门口，抬起双臂，旁人给他穿上黑衣，随后递上一碗米酒。

三步一叩头，第三次叩在莫关山面前。米酒平稳高举，青年目视前方，神采奕奕，器宇不凡。

左副主躬着腰，手心向上，捧着一只毛笔。右副主手拿海棠，从下往上一撸，碧绿的叶子放入装米酒的碗里。

“帮主，请写祝词。”

三四秒的停顿，莫关山接过毛笔，浸湿锋尖。他低下头，眉眼没有往常那般冷峻。

冰凉的触感先是落在额头，书写流畅，清晰可辨是个“前”字。一勾一撇，四字相连，从额前一直延伸到脖子与锁骨之间的地方，未曾断开过。

莫关山写完，把笔放到托盘上。身子前倾，两指沾了米酒，点在贺天两眉之间。

“祝贺堂主，前程似锦。”声音清亮，如流水淙淙，润人心脾。

“定不负帮主所期！”

这是贺天第一次叫他帮主，而不是“父上”，莫关山凝视着眼前的青年，脑里走马观花地把这孩子八岁到二十二岁的样子都重新回顾了一遍，十四年恍若昙花一现，存于心中的，还有什么呢？

上任仪式顺利完成，堂外鞭炮齐鸣、锣鼓喧天，舞狮队伍从正门进入，一摆一摇，一跃一伏，活泼灵动、妙趣横生。

莫关山走在前方，其他人与他隔开距离，匀速跟上。空旷的广场布了酒桌几十台，最大的一桌放了十二个座椅，莫关山先是去到耳房，对着写有长风名字的牌位，敬了酒，才回到前堂正式开席。约莫到了晚上八九点，众人酒足饭饱，互相道别后才乘车离开。

凉风习习，男人坐在台阶上，看天空皎洁的月。戴着眼镜的瘦高青年由人引着，走到他身边，也跟着坐了下来。

“嗤———”的一声，火星明灭，尼古丁的味道散发出来。斯斯文文长得极其温润好看的青年也叼了一根烟，俯下身子，烟头对烟头，点燃了。

暧昧气息流转，男人靠在青年肩头，吐出烟雾，手摸上他的脖子。

“虞义……”

“虞义……”

不知是醉了还是怎样，他叫了好多遍青年的名字，眸子潋滟如水，让人不贪杯也迷醉。

青年把他的手握住，藏到自己怀里，“帮主今天喝了多少酒？”

莫关山直起身子歪头看他，而后笑着伸出三根手指，“三杯！”他的脑袋重重砸向青年肩膀，又嘟囔了一句，“三杯，只有三杯。”

虞义将烟夹在手指中间，另一只手插入那头珊瑚红发，从前往后梳，“帮主海量。”嘴角沁上笑意，明晃晃得仿若倒映在水井里的月，是让人小心呵护的那种。

男人的声音微弱了下来，最后只是哼哼声。青年低下头，嘴唇贴上那两片红润，舌头不费任何力气就钻了进去，吮吸里面的津液，挑逗安静的粉红，在那里逡巡了好久。

等到他终于肯放过那人，嘴唇离去，拉出一根晶莹的银丝，画面淫糜。

他在莫关山耳边低声说到，“莫，我想抱你。”

莫关山眼睛开了条缝，视线分散，却又让人能够明白他是在看虞义。他不说话，只是倚着青年的身子。

良久，青年苦涩一笑，手覆盖住莫关山的眼，“我知道了，我知道了。”

他把人搂得紧紧的，不透一丝缝隙，眼里掺杂许多复杂的东西，最后化为无可奈何与悲哀。他也看向天，云层飘动，不知什么时候遮掩了那轮明月。

 

又过了一个月，胡华帮表面平静，但通过内部人员的神色来看，隐隐也可以感到形势紧张。

事情起源还要从早几个月说起。

胡华的势力通过长久的拓展已经占据到了全国三分之二的主要城市，莫关山处理事情从不婆妈，向来是果决的那一派，黑白两道的人见过他的手段，都只敢评八个字——心机深沉，心狠手辣。

底下人似乎也顺承了胡华帮主的个性，敢闯敢拼，身手快不怕死，兄弟之间道义互栓，如遇背叛只需动手裁决。行事作风均为人所忌惮。

莫关山23岁当上的帮主，料理事务12年，现今正当是最好的年纪，权利财富应有尽有，威名远扬。

从黑向白过渡，似乎是每个黑帮都渴望的。放到胡华，这照样成立。

帮内从几年前就已开始做准备，铺延道路。事业上不是广撒网形式投资，而是根据实际做了针对，将与自己过往相关联的一些业务做转移拓展。莫关山在房地产开发、影视传媒、酒店连锁上都做了大致的版图规划。大部分工程已落实，少数已开始运营。

资金大量投入到新事业中，帮内年长的一辈大都与莫关山为首的年轻一辈有了意见上的分歧，内部权利波动，那一年大清门户，喋血不在少数。

事业逐渐有了起色，几个月前，莫关山刚签下一笔千万的单子，但紧接着，胡华也面临了一场比较大的风波。

早些时候，胡华是靠贩售军火和高价药品发家的。最大的工厂并不靠近胡华帮的大本营，而是处于边境的深山老林里。

虽然明确了要转正进入白道，但必要的生意也不能立马全部放下，所以工厂依旧在运转，只是产出相对于过往最辉煌的时候，已少了四分之一。

在莫关山大单子入手后，负责工厂管理的步禁堂堂主长风连夜从边境回来道了件大事。装了五批新式军火的卡车被拦劫，守车的人无一幸免，东西下落不明。

这么多年来都没出过差错，偏偏这一次就落了马，脏了身子。莫关山召了五名堂主、两名副主开了会，统一认为是道上的人做的，并且再不动身把东西抢回来的话，别说上白道，就连本家也只能被人一锅端掉。胡华帮做的本就是不干不净的事，法不发现，闭着眼也能走到出口，法若发现了，结局不说也明白。

而后，如履薄冰的生活便开始了。

长风死的时候莫关山出差还未回来，是养子贺天接的尸体。步禁堂堂主曝尸野外，被人一刀一刀捅死的，那人不是他人，正是他生前最信任的手下。

葬礼那天，莫关山凌晨抵达长风家，见到了长风的父母。三人待在书房，谈了两个多小时才出来。

随后，莫关山回了胡华帮，最先做的便是去地下室见了那据说知道东西藏在哪里的“犯人”。

兜兜转转，几位堂主也不敢问，那天晚上，莫关山对那死不瞑目的“犯人”说了些什么，有没有套出话，他们只看见冰冷的尸体，“犯人”惊惧的神色。那一瞬起，几人之间只有长久的沉默。

正午刚过，贺天的黑色轿车平稳地停在堂外，他从驾驶座下来，几名保镖立在门口，向他鞠躬。

闭目养神的男人坐在堂上的主位，衣服整洁，散发着清浅的香。

“父上。”

“你最近周日似乎经常出去。”

莫关山撑着下巴，指尖轻点桌面。下一秒，阴影落在脸上，他昂着头，露出脖颈上的几片红痕。

贺天盯着那处，忽地轻轻一笑，眼底晦涩不明，“我去教堂做礼拜。”

“怎么信了宗教？什么时候开始的？”莫关山语气平淡，听不出喜怒。

“刚去国外那会儿，想找个寄托，就信了。”

“最近形势危险，你多带些人跟着，也别一个人就那样去了。”

莫关山交待完，冲左侧房间喊了一声，“虞义。”瘦高青年走出来，对贺天点头打招呼，莫关山起身走上前，两个人并肩出门，头也不回。

待人影消失在视线范围之内，贺天只觉得阳光刺眼，照得他眼前乌漆漆一片，太阳穴不受控制地鼓动。混沌之下，脑海里掠过些什么，裂成纸屑，洋洋洒洒飘飞，他五指掐进掌心的肉里，一颗血珠滚落在地。

 

 

“帮主，上城区那块地盘被吞了。”

“还有三洋那里，上头没给批，根本动不了。”

“帮主，工厂那边处理得差不多了，但之前遗失那批军火，还是没有找到任何蛛丝马迹。”

每报出一个消息，几名骨干额间就多几滴汗。莫关山坐在老板椅上，背对着他们，手上的钢笔来回旋转。

办公室内一时鸦雀无声，桌上电话铃声不合时宜地响起，莫关山伸手，助理递上听筒。

“岩泰吗？嗯，可以。”

“我晚上过去。”

“张总说笑了，都是小事情，哪能听得那些人风言风语。”

“好，我们不见不散。”

挂了电话，莫关山咧着嘴，说是高兴却又不像。他摇摇头，对身后人说到：“告诉义堂堂主，‘夜半三更，家人，不归’，阿荣跟我去今晚的饭局，把那姓张的灌醉。”

几人面面相觑，不知道莫关山前半句在打什么哑语，但也只能应承下来。

坐在车上，矮胖的汉子被西装裹住，浑身上下不见舒服。他松了松领结，看向笑容可掬的莫关山，“帮主，吃个饭为什么还要穿这身衣服？真是不便！”

男人一只手搭在车窗边缘，看着窗外闪烁的霓虹，慨叹到：“阿荣，胡华不能总是那个胡华，我们，也不能总是过去的我们。”

汉子憨厚的脸皱了皱，瘪起了嘴，“我就是个粗人，大半辈子都是那样过的，突然转变，我真不适应。”

片刻，他想了想又说到：“不过，帮主您这样说了，那我就学着去适应，反正，您的话，我都听。”

莫关山回头，拍了拍他的肩，眼眉真诚，“这么些年，苦了你们了。”

“长风的死，我知道，你还在介怀。你很重情义，阿荣，是我见过的最真实爽利的那类人。”

汉子嘿嘿一笑，自豪地拍拍胸脯，“那是，自家兄弟自家亲，我从小没了爹妈，就在道上混，有了帮主你们这帮兄弟，我也满足了！”

男人吐出一口浊气，也跟着笑，那么多年来，恐怕笑得最开心的，也就是这次了。

岩泰的豪华包间里，暗红色的半圆环状长沙发上，两个女人围在姓张的男人身边，一边劝酒，一边用饱满的乳房在他胳膊上打转。

浓厚的气味在那里弥漫，熏香也好，香水也好，总之都不是莫关山喜欢的味道，他强忍着不适，坐在沙发另一边，手里举着一只高脚酒杯。

张总就着女人的手，抿了一口威士忌，那双灿烂的桃花眼一直盯着莫关山的脸，没有移开过。阿荣坐在莫关山右手边，自然也感受到了那火热犀利的视线，他第一感是不舒服，第二感是极度厌恶。姓张的像是匹饿狼，像是要捕食猎物。

“莫总怎么不喝酒？”

女人被挥退，张总移了两步，坐到莫关山身边，手亲密地搁在他身后的沙发背上，两人距离拉近，像是莫关山被他拥在了怀里。

贼人心思明显，胡华的保镖身子紧绷，手不由自主地放上腰侧的凸起物。

阿荣察觉不对劲，哥俩好似的起身坐到张总旁边，拿起自己的酒杯，就咕咚喝了好几口，“来来来，张总，我们也可以一起喝不是？”他环过张总脖子，将那只手“不经意”地撞落。

姓张的来了兴趣，也没说其他，举起自己的杯子，眉梢一提，又恢复正常模样。

“莫某酒量稍差，恐怕不能如张总意，所以叫阿荣相伴，希望张总尽兴。”

莫关山逃脱钳制，说起了恭维客套的话，让人没有找出差错。

“唉，那可就遗憾了。不过，我是能理解的，不强求，不强求，能为莫总考虑，我也是极其开心。”

双方你来我往，这句接那句，那句填这句，交谈之间几瓶好酒喝了个大概，阿荣酒量一向不错，所以还是维持着平时的样子，那个张总不说醉醺醺得找不着东南西北，但也是没有再喝下去的心思了。

“那合同，张总您看。”

深蓝色的文件夹摊开放到桌上，莫关山笑着，格外优雅。

“签签签，为了莫总，那是必须得签。”

说完，拿起笔唰唰写下自己的名字，而后傻笑着上下扫视莫关山，眼神猥琐淫荡，嘴里也开始吐露起上不了台面的荤话。

阿荣眉毛抖了几下，越听额头沟壑越显，实在受不了他“啪”地一下一巴掌把人扇晕过去，接着冲地上吐了几口唾沫，怒骂了句，“妈的，个色胚！”

莫关山收起笑容，淡漠无比。

走之前，汉子还是咽不下那口气，抬腿又踹了那人几脚，威胁那两个女人不能说出去。他怒发冲冠，一脸凶相，那两人身子抖得跟筛糠似的，瘫软在地上，说了好几次“不敢”，才终于把人送走。

一行人下了楼，去到停车场，一路上畅通无阻。但是，刚要打开车门，穿着黑衣的另一帮人就将他们团团围住。为首的那人看不见脸，手里拿着把92式手枪。

保镖反应迅速，将莫关山和阿荣护在中心，两帮人都不说话，剑拔弩张。

出乎意料地，在阿荣以为就要开打的时候，莫关山对着领头那人，吐了话语。

“我以为你能沉住气的。”

那宠溺的语气把阿荣弄得一愣，再看去，心头发颤，手张开又缩回。

莫关山走出保护圈，一步一步向那人走去，即使十几把枪对着他，他也毫无畏色。

到了那人跟前，莫关山看见了他脸上戴着的面具，黑色恶鬼的形象，很是唬人。

莫关山伸手把那手枪拉到自己胸前，一眨不眨地看着“恶鬼”的眼睛，他做了个口型，缓慢地。

他说，“杀了我。”

男人又笑了，不是刚才强逼着自己堆砌出的虚假无比的笑。

阿荣站在后方，背部已被汗水浸湿，他喘着气，眼睛睁得极大。这一刻，他知道了什么叫做害怕，他害怕他的帮主，陨落在他面前，他害怕今夜一切都将覆灭。

“砰——！”

枪声一响，树林里原本栖息着的鸟儿受了惊吓扑腾飞起。

“恶鬼”摘下面具，脸色阴沉。


End file.
